simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Revista elege "Os Simpsons" como 2º melhor desenho de todos os tempos
Eu estava em uma loja,quando eu vi uma revista chamada "Monet",era uma edição de aniversario e só tinha uma na loja. Na capa estava dizendo que tinha os melhores desenhos de todos os tempos.Vi que uma parte da capa tinha o Homer segurando um donut gigante e decidi dar uma olhadinha. Comecei olhando do primeiro lugar para o último (Lógico que "Os Simpsons" não vai estar nos últimos) e vi que eles estavam em segundo. Eu ia comprar para editar aqui ,mas não tinha dinheiro e sai para pegar , mas quando eu voltei não estava lá. Se alguem conseguir comprar por favor,me ajude a terminar esta notícia. Eu YuriSimpson tenho essa revista e sei que os Simpsons ficarão em 2º lugar, pois só perderão para o desenho Scooby-Doo, eu acho isso uma besteira pois a revista é da net, e eles só colocarão pois tinha uma promção do Scooby. Classificação 100. Pinky & Cérebro (Pinky and the Brain) 99. A Família Buscapé (The Hillbilly Bears) 98. Astro Boy (Tetsuwan Atomu) 97. Os Impossíveis (Frankstein Jt. & The Impossibles) 96. Johhny Bravo (Johhny Bravo) 95. Space Ghost (Space Ghost & Dino Boy) 94. Eek The Cat (Eek The Cat) 93. Yu-Gi-Oh! (Yu-Gi-Oh!) 92. Peixonauta (Peixonauta) 91. Futurama (Futurama) 90. Savamu, O Demolidor (Kick no Oni) 89. Harvey, O Advogado (Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law) 88. She-Ra, A Princesa do Poder (She-Ra: Princess of Power) 87. Patrulha Estelar (Uchu Senkan Yamato) 86. Os Ursinhos Carinhosos (The Care Bears) 85. Os Jovens Titãs (Teen Titans) 84. A Família Addams (The Addams Family) 83. Doug, O Atolado (Doug) 82. Star Wars: A Guerra dos Clones (Star Wars: Clone Wars) 81. Don Dracula (Don Dracula) 80. Homem-Aranha (Spider-Man: The Animated Series) 79. Jackson 5 (Jackson 5ive) 78. A Formiga Atômica (The Atom Ant / Secret Squirrel Show) 77. Galaxy Rangers (The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers) 76. Dom Pixote (The Huckleberry Hound Show) 75. As Meninas Superpoderosas (The Powerpuff Girls) 74. O Urso do Cabelo Duro (Help!… It’s the Hair Bear Bunch!) 73. Riquinho (Richie Rich) 72. Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) 71. O Fantástico Mundo de Bob (Bobby’s World) 70. Betty Boop (Betty Boop) 69. A Mansão Foster para Amigos Imaginários (Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends) 68. Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco (Saint Seiya) 67. Papa-Léguas e Coiote (Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner) 66. He-Man (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) 65. Os Herculoides (The Herculoids) 64. KND – A Turma do Bairro (Codename: Kids Next Door) 63. X-Men (X-Men) 62. Wally Gator (Wally Gator) 61. Bakugan – Guerreiros da Batalha (Bakugan Battle Brawlers) 60. Dora, a Aventureira (Dora, the Explorer) 59. Transformers (Transformers) 58. Capitão Caverna e As Panterinhas (Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels) 57. As Terríveis Aventuras de Billy e Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) 56. Lippy & Hardy (Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har-Har) 55. A Turma da Mônica (A Turma da Mônica) 54. Jimmy Neutron: O Menino Gênio) 53. Josie e As Gatinhas (Josie and The Pussycats) 52. Tartaruga Touché (Touché Turtle and Dum Dum) 51. Liga da Justiça (Justice League) 50. Charlie e Lola (Charlie and Lola) 49. Taz-Mania (Tasmanian Devil) 48. Luluzinha (Little Lulu) 47. Os Padrinhos Mágicos (The Fairly Odd Parents) 46. Jonny Quest (Jonny Quest) 45. Ei, Arnold! (Hey Arnold!) 44. Mr. Magoo (Mr. Magoo) 43. Avatar (Avatar: The Last Airbender) 42. Tutubarão (Jabberjaw) 41. Ren & Stimpy (The Ren and Stimpy Show) 40. Backyardigans (The Backyardigans) 39. Comandos em Ação (G.I. Joe) 38. A Vaca e o Frango (Cow and Chicken) 37. Rugrats – Os Anjinhos (Rugrats) 36. Ligeirinho (Speedy Gonzalez) 35. Dragon Ball Z (Dragon Ball Z) 34. Naruto (Naruto) 33. O Laboratório de Dexter (Dexter’s Laboratory) 32. Gato Félix (Felix The Cat) 31. A Turma do Pateta (Goof Troop) 30. Patolino (Daffy Duck) 29. Thunder Cats (Thunder Cats) 28. Digimon (Digimon) 27. Zé Colmeia (Yogi Bear) 26. Batman (Batman: The Animated Series) 25. Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse) 24. Gasparzinho, o Fantasminha Camarada (Casper, the Friendly Ghost) 23. Ben 10 (Ben 10) 22. Os Smurfs (Smurfs) 21. Speed Racer (Mahha GoGoGo) 20. Os Jetsons (The Jetsons) 19. Caverna do Dragão (Dungeons & Dragons) 18. Manda-Chuva (Top Cat) 17. Popeye (Popeye) 16. As Aventuras de Tintim (The Adventures of Tintin) 15. Os mistérios de Frajola e Piu-Piu (The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries) 14. Pokémon (Pokémon) 13. Snoopy (The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show) 12. A Pantera Cor-de-Rosa (The Pink Panther) 11. Tartarugas Ninja (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) 10. South Park (South Park) 09. Os Flinstones (The Flinstones) 08. Pica-Pau (The Woody Woodpecker Show) 07. Ducktales, os Caçadores de Aventuras (Ducktales) 06. Tom & Jerry (Tom & Jerry) 05. Corrida Maluca (Wacky Races) 04. Bob Esponja (SpongeBob SquarePants) 03. Pernalonga (Bugs Bunny) 02. Os Simpsons (The Simpsons) 01. Scooby Doo, Cadê Você! (Scooby Doo, Where Are You!) Categoria:Notícias